


love notes

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dating, M/M, POV John Egbert, POV Second Person, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: John Egbert is tired of his boyfriend leaving sticky notes everywhere in his home and finally confronts Dave in hopes he stops.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 17





	love notes

You cannot believe him!

Dave is always doing this!

AURGH!

Dave’s always leaving around little post it notes filled with dumb little inspirational quotes or memes or emojis and it’s all just so dumb! You find notes on your laptop, your counter tops, your walls, your doors, your couch, and even on the outside of your fucking cereal boxes!

Every time you tear one down, three more pop up in their place! You want to just stop them all! You're so tired of filling trash bins with post-its! It's a complete waste!

You march right up to your boyfriend. Dave’s sitting down in the living room, pen in hand.

“Oh." Dave looks up at you and then goes right back to scribbling down on yet another post it note. "Hey, man.”

“Dave." You lower your eyes. "What’s that in your hand?”

Dave looks up at you like he's in a daze. “Uhh… a pen?”

“Can you maybe stop writing for a sec and hear me out?” You ask him to work with you.

Dave starts quickly writing down onto the not, “but I just thought of a good one! I gotta get it out!”

“Then just tell me it.” You lightly groan.

“Fuck. No way.” Dave's acting like this is a bigger deal than it is.

“Why?” You sound annoyed.

“I could never say this shit out loud.” Dave keeps scribbling down his note.

“Let me see it then.” As soon as you ask Dave he hands you his note. You hold it in between your fingers as you read.

youre the light of my life  
everyday you fill me with so my happiness  
i love you so much angel muffin

“Yeah, I wouldn’t be able to say that out loud either…” You admit.

Dave lets out a small sigh. "It's bad isn't it?"

You shrug, "I mean... I feel the same."

"Yeah, man." Dave nods, holding his hands in between his knees as he slouches on the couch. "I know. Still... it's just like... impossible to actually say."

You nod. You don't think you could ever tell Dave out loud that whenever you wake up in the morning you're always excited to put on your glasses so you can stare into Dave's eyes while you rest in bed. How would you even say that? How would you even bring it up... oh.

You ask him, “is that why you’re always leaving notes?”

“Uh… duh?” Dave laughs.

You roll your eyes. “I love you.”

“Love you more, babe.”

You’re fine with all of this. Let him write all the dumb lovey-dovey notes he wants. You don’t care. Dave’s gotta express himself and you’re gonna let him. Just so long as he doesn’t call you angle muffin out loud, then you’re happy.


End file.
